


The strongest bond in all of the lands

by brideofadventure



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: One day, Emma spies Killian having an interesting conversation with little Hope and her heart can't seem to stop fluttering. She realizes the bond her two true love's possess. Tooth rotting fluff ensues.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Hope Swan-Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The strongest bond in all of the lands

If you had told Emma Swan ten years ago that Captain Hook would be her husband and the father to her little girl, she would have not hesitated to laugh in your face. However, it happened, and she couldn't be more happy and grateful. Every morning, her heart fluttered as she took in her surroundings and realized she was not alone anymore, and she would never be again. This morning wasn't any different. She popped one eye opened and then the next. Her arm fled to her husband's side of the bed and her heart skipped a beat. He wasn't there and she panicked for a second until she smelled fresh bacon and warm buttered toast inviting themselves to their room. Her frown was replaced with a smile as she realized her sweet husband was making breakfast. At first, Killian was not the type of guy who supported unhealthy meals in any way. She could clearly remember all the arguments him and Henry got in because of that. But then, they had Hope. And as soon as she started to talk, she asked for well, what any child would want for breakfast. Pop tarts, eggs, bacon, waffles, french toast, you name it. After her first request, he researched online on how to prepare these meals. Emma thought it was so cute, the way Hope had this 'almighty scary pirate' wrapped around her finger the moment he knew of her existence. Three years later and she was just as spoiled by her daddy, maybe even more.

Emma sighed as she lifted the covers from her legs. She put on her slippers and made her way downstairs. As she walked down the stairs, she suddenly stopped, making herself invisible as she heard the set of purest giggles she has ever heard.

And they were coming from no other than her two loves. 

"Daddy?" She heard Hope's voice first.

"Yes, little love?"

Curiousity soon peeked his interests as he wondered what his little girl was going to say.

"I want to be a pirate." Emma raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth from her spot behind the wall. Her heart didn't take long for it to start fluttering. Killian was also taken aback by his daughter's confession. Of course, he always wished for her to say these words, but he didn't expect it so soon. Shortly after his lips formed into a proudful smirk.

"You'll make the best pirate in all of the realms."

"Better than you?" She squealed from her spot, making Emma quietly laughed. Killian couldn't take it anymore and playfully swooped her up in his arms, making her shriek in laughter. 

"Better than me, little love. Just like your mother, I have no doubt that you'll best me." 

"What about her mother?" Emma finally made herself be known and joined her family. Killian turned towards her, slightly startled by her sudden appearance as he thought her to still be in dreamland. Emma walked over to the pair and gave Killian a soft kiss on his lips, eliciting a sound of disgust from Hope. When she looked at her daughter, she had her blue eyes covered with her tiny hands. That made Emma laugh, suddenly grabbing her from Killian's arms. Her fingers playfully poked at her sides.

"What are you 'ewing' about, you little pirate?"

"You and daddy kissing! Ewww!"

"You won't be thinking it's 'ew' when you fall in love, kid."

"Don't you worry, Swan. She won't be falling in love 'til she's sixty." Emma rolled her eyes at him, and looked down to Hope. "So what were you two rapscallions talking about?"

"I told daddy that I wanna be a pirate!" She told her in a cute baby voice that Emma loved so much. 

"Oh, you want to be just like your daddy, don't you?"

"Yes! He said that just like you, I'll 'bet' him!" Emma let out a warm laugh at her daughter trying to pronunciate the word 'best.' 

"I have no doubt you will, my love." She snuggled her daughter more as her heart was filled with overwhelming love.

"Mommy! I have to show you something." Hope wiggled out of Emma's arms and Emma safely set her down on the floor. Next thing they saw was a glimpse at Hope's wild blonde curls going up the stairs. Emma took this as an opportunity to talk to her husband. She inched closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. She snuggled her face in between his shoulder and neck. 

"For how long did we entertain you, love?"

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently, but she knew she was busted.

"I know you were standing behind the wall, love."

"How-"

"Ever heard of a shadow?" He smirked at her, making her playfully hit his chest. 

"I love watching you with her." She didn't need to mention a name for him to know who she was talking about. "You're just...so amazing with her. And you two have this special bond, that could never be broken. I think it's the strongest bond mankind has ever known." Killian grinned like a cheschire at her.

"You're amazing with her too, Swan."

"First of all, you know it's Jones now. Second of all, I know but it's not the same. You've clicked with her since day one, you know? Since the day she was born, remember? She couldn't stop crying and calmed down every time you held her. You're like, I don't know, the best of friends. It makes me so happy to see you with her. I never thought I'd have this? A perfect husband and father of my kids. I don't know how you ever doubted yourself on how you would be as a dad. You're a complete natural."

"You know you will always be my Swan." He responded to her first statement. "And love, I couldn't be this type of father if it wasn't for you. Because of you I wanted to be better. Fought to be a better man. You were the one who gave me the gift of being a husband and a father. So, thank you, sweetheart." Emma's eyed welled up as she responded to his words with a passionate kiss. A couple of seconds later and they were quickly interrupted by Hope, who was the new Grumpy of their shared moments. However, Emma and Killian didn't mind one bit.


End file.
